Losing Focus
by Zrina
Summary: What started out as a way to raise money for University quickly became something else. Sasu/Naru/Sasu Anal, AU/AR, HJ, Language, M/M, Yaoi


**AN: I'm sorry I haven't been posting anything lately. I hit a writing block the size of a skyscraper and decided to deal with it by ignoring it. I then got sidetracked by family and other things (*coughonlinegamingcough*)**

**But luckily Adi returned from her trip out of country and away from internet, saw my plight and immediately demanded pr0n. So…this is my attempt to get back into writing again so that I can continue Dreams of Fire as well as some original projects that I have been toying around with.**

* * *

**Losing Focus**

The wind stirred through the trees surrounding the small clearing, causing the leaves to rustle with a sound not unlike rain. Naruto couldn't help but glance up to remind himself that the sky was an endless, crystal blue before lowering his gaze back to the other young man in the clearing.

As the breeze teasingly tugged and pulled at the dark, loose pants and even looser white shirt, Naruto felt frumpy in his black and orange track suit. He scowled as the red eyes continued to bore into him with an intensity that left him strangely breathless with anticipation.

_'Damn bastard,'_ Naruto thought sourly. Naruto bet that Sasuke didn't feel this strange sensation swirling in his gut, one that mixed and moved along with his breakfast in a way that threatened to make him spew everything up onto the green grass under his feet.

A negligent toss of his head flipped Sasuke's bangs out of his way for a moment before the wind caught them and swept them across his face once more.

"So, are we going to stand here all day, loser, or are you finally going to get a clue and get out of my way?" he asked in a bored tone.

As expected, Naruto's face scrunched up in anger. "I'm not letting you go, bastard! You need to give up this stupid idea of revenge and come back to the village!"

Sasuke's red eyes narrowed minutely at Naruto's words and his body tensed. "Not until my brother has paid for the massacre of my clan," he said adamantly, an edge of a growl to his words.

_'Geeze, even now he can't stop bitching about his brother,'_ Naruto grimaced while trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Leave it to Sasuke to channel his anger in a "constructive" manner.

"We can defeat him together," he said, trying to reason with the ninja before him that Sasuke was supposed to be.

"I don't need nor want your help," Sasuke stated coldly.

Naruto's voice softened in contrast. "You don't have to face everything alone, you know."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the statement hit home on several levels. Wanting to avoid any further discussion, he pulled his lips back into a snarl and attacked.

The two went back and forth in a flurry of strikes and kicks, all of which were smoothly blocked. It was readily apparent that the two were matched in skill as they danced about the clearing.

Tired of the fight going nowhere, Sasuke leapt back and pulled his sword, still sheathed, from his purple obi.

Naruto saw this and mentally winced, knowing he was going to have several bruises later. He began blocking with his hands and forearms as Sasuke once again pressed the attack.

Trying to think quickly, Naruto grabbed the wooden sheath, halting Sasuke's rain of blows. The dark-haired ninja merely smirked before jerking the blade free of its confinement.

Naruto's eyes widened as he was left holding the empty sheath and he could only wonder if his rival was actually trying to kill him. He quickly brought the sheath up in a desperate attempt to block the shining sword, not really wanting to take the chance of testing Sasuke's intentions.

Sasuke brought the flat of the blade down hard on Naruto's knuckles, forcing the young man to drop his only defense with a yelp and a shake of his hand. He charged forward a few steps as he drew the sword back, ready to deliver a sweeping blow.

Naruto quickly turned and ran the short distance to the nearest tree. Adrenaline lent him the strength to propel himself upwards a few steps before pushing off and into a twisting flip that landed him a few feet behind Sasuke.

_'Holy shit, how in the hell did I do that?'_ There was no way in a million years he could perform a stunt like that again without falling on his ass.

Sasuke had paused to watch the somersault, simultaneously thinking that Naruto was being a show off again while reluctantly admiring the maneuver. As the other boy landed, Sasuke extended the sword out so that it rested casually against Naruto's neck.

Naruto gritted his teeth, feeling somewhat cheated as Sasuke casually stole his thunder. He tensed to move but the blade pressed closer to his neck.

"Do you submit?" Sasuke asked blandly, but Naruto could easily see the smugness in his eyes.

Naruto drew in a deep breath, ready to deliver a scathing retort but let it out in a sigh as his body relaxed. They were here for a purpose after all.

"Good," Sasuke murmured right before reaching forward for a handful of Naruto's jacket while dropping the sword to the side.

He used his handhold to drag the blond-haired boy closer until only the space of a breath separated them. Red eyes looked deeply into blue as Sasuke tilted his head to the side and ever so lightly brushed his lips against Naruto's.

"Bastard," Naruto whispered before pushing his mouth firmly against Sasuke's.

The kiss swiftly deepened as Sasuke wrapped an arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him even closer. Naruto's hands slid up Sasuke's shoulders and neck to bury his fingers into thick, black locks.

A soft moan sounded, making Naruto want to blush at having uttered it. Sure he moaned and groaned where appropriate, but each time they did this, the sounds came easier and more honestly.

Sasuke seemed to read the other boy's discomfort and smoothly pulled back. He began to disrobe Naruto, his hands and lips not lingering too long in any one place and then gracefully removed his own clothing.

Once more back in familiar territory, Naruto relaxed and let Sasuke guide him down to the ground. A condom and lube were quickly procured from Sasuke's discarded pants and put to use.

As Sasuke efficiently prepped and entered him, Naruto tried to deny to himself how much he enjoyed the sensation, how damn good it felt to be penetrated and filled by Sasuke. They moved together with the familiarity and intuition of long time lovers even though they had done this only a handful of times. It wasn't long before Naruto was digging the blunt fingernails of one hand into Sasuke's back and crying out in ecstasy with his other hand stroking his cock in a broken rhythm while Sasuke drove into him mercilessly.

As his body began to tense with his approaching orgasm, Sasuke pinned him down with his red-eyed gaze. "That's it," the dark-haired boy urged breathlessly. "Come for me. Give me what I want."

Naruto knew the words were just lip service, but they sent a chill down his spine nonetheless. His back arched, his cock throbbed in his hand and then he was flying. Sensations surged through his body with an intensity that he had never felt with anyone else. A sudden harsh exclamation from above him brought another, softer answering moan from his lips as Sasuke locked their bodies together.

After resting for a few moments to get their breath back, Sasuke grabbed the latex at the base of his cock and carefully pulled out. Slipping off the used rubber, he stood up and stretched. He looked down at his droopy-eyed friend and couldn't help but smirk at his handy work.

"Get up, loser," he chided good-naturedly. "We need to get this equipment back before class tomorrow."

Naruto groaned before reluctantly pushing himself to his feet. He winced slightly at the soreness of his ass but didn't comment.

They never commented on the sex.

Sasuke walked to where they had their gear set up and retrieved a towel after he had disposed of the condom in a small trash sack. He quickly wiped himself off and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt from his bag.

While he was getting dressed, he watched as Naruto, still buck naked, began turning off various electronic devices. Sasuke lingered as long as he could, discreetly observing from the corner of his eye.

"Hurry up, bastard, we haven't got all day," Naruto groused as he began to walk the perimeter.

Sasuke picked up their costumes and carefully pulled out the hidden microphones before tossing the clothes in a bag and carefully packing the mics away.

Naruto came back with the three cameras that had been filming them having sex and set them down to finally get dressed.

More and more often of late Sasuke had wanted to tell his roommate how gorgeous he looked, how incredibly amazing that the sex was between them, but he knew it would be against the rules. Rules that he himself had made at the beginning of their partnership.

********************* Six Months Ago****************

It had started out as a normal enough day for the two young men that were standing in the university's Financial Aid Office. Naruto had shown up because he needed more funds to cover the expensive hardware and software that he wanted for his graphic arts courses. Sasuke needed extra funding because his father had yanked his support after Sasuke had told him that not only did he not want to follow in his father's and brother's footsteps in the family company but he wanted nothing to do with the business world as a whole. Sasuke suspected that his father was just waiting for him to come crawling back once he supposedly found out how hard it was to get by in the "real world."

Naruto was calmly informed that the equipment he wanted was either not required by his courses or was available to him in the computer labs, not to mention that his credit was horrible due to the misuse of some credit cards a few years back. When he mentioned the possibility of grants, the financial aid advisor had merely laughed after a look at his grade point average. It wasn't his fault that they required a lot of courses that had nothing to do with his major.

Sasuke was told that his father made too much money for any grants, but they would be happy to give him some student loans that he could pay back once he got out of school, including their exorbitant interest rates.

The two acquaintances, familiar to each other only from a handful of their Design/Media Arts classes, immediately recognized each others' stressed out look and Naruto offered to commiserate with him in the student union over some sodas. Sasuke's kneejerk reaction was to refuse, but somehow found himself agreeing.

That was how they found themselves sitting in uncomfortable plastic chairs around a laminated folding table with the two of them talking about their alternatives, also known as the job market.

"You know I have a relative, an uncle I think, that used to make a bundle off of running a porn site," Naruto mused with his head propped up on one hand. "Now that would be a nice way to earn money."

"You said used to," Sasuke pointed out. "What happened?"

"Oh, some under-aged girl showed him her fake ID and he posted pics of her up on his website. He got busted and had to close the site down as well as pay some hefty fines."

Sasuke grimaced and took a sip of his soda. "We certainly don't need that."

Naruto hummed in agreement as one had slowly turned the aluminum can in circles in its own ring of water upon the table. He casually glanced at his watch, eyes going wide in panic. "Shit, I'm going to be late!" With a quick "Later" tossed over his shoulder, he ran through the door and sprinted towards his next class.

Sasuke merely rolled his eyes. "Moron."

*****  
It was later that night as Sasuke was browsing through the university's job listings that Naruto's words came back to him. He frowned at his computer for a long time before ramping up the virus protection. It was time to do a little bit of research.

*****  
Naruto saw Sasuke a few times the rest of that week but the dark-haired student did nothing beyond grunt at him in response to Naruto's greetings. Naruto scowled at the back of Sasuke's retreating head at the obvious dismissal, but was determined to not stop. Either he would get a reply back or it would continue to annoy the bastard, both of which were equally acceptable results at this point.

The next week started out the same which was why Naruto was momentarily startled when Sasuke turned at the sound of his voice. "I need to talk to you. When do you have some time for lunch?"

Naruto blinked for a moment, causing Sasuke to grow impatient. "I don't have any classes from eleven 'til one today."

"I'll meet you at the student union at eleven thirty." Sasuke turned and walked off without waiting for a confirmation.

Naruto directed his usual scowl at the back of Sasuke's mousse encrusted hair-do as the thought of deliberately not showing up briefly crossed his mind. Then he had to admit that his curiosity was aroused and that he would more than likely show up anyway.  
It was eleven forty when Naruto rushed through the doors of the union later that day. A dark look assaulted him from across the room, helping him to locate his lunch companion readily. Naruto shot him a bright smile, pleased to see the dark look blacken slightly and ambled over to plop down in the chair across from Sasuke.

He felt slightly guilty about his antics when he saw a burger and soda waiting for him. "Thanks, man, I appreciate it. One of my professors held me up, wanting to talk to me about an assignment."

"Something you're failing at, I'm sure." Sasuke muttered before he could stop himself. He was used to having derogatory thoughts about others; he just wasn't used to expending the energy to express them.

"I'm not completely failing it," Naruto muttered with a small pout before shoving a quarter of the cheeseburger into his mouth.

They ate in silence for a few moments before Sasuke cleared his throat. "How is the job search going?"

Naruto made a face as he shoved the food to one side of his mouth so that he could talk. "I can't even find a job flipping burgers. The high schoolers seem to have that niche cornered."

Sasuke nodded, not surprised by the outcome. "I have a few things that I can look into, but the hours are long and won't leave me time for studying."

"That sucks. We need to find something related to our majors, so at least it will be fun. Heck, we might even be able to use it for some of our assignments," Naruto exclaimed with an exaggerated wave of his soda can.

Sasuke forced himself not to fidget as he worked up the nerve to announce his thoughts. "You know there was an article I saw while I was looking around on the 'net of some girl that paid her college tuition by posting up pictures of herself on a pay site. It wasn't even porn, just modeling pictures."

Naruto looked up from his morose contemplation of the chipped Formica tabletop. "Modeling pictures?"

Sasuke nodded. "I bet we could do something like that. That way it wouldn't involve anyone else, just us."

Naruto frowned uncertainly. "Would girls pay to see that though? I mean, guys are pervs. We'll pay money on just the promise of a titty flash, but girls?"

Sasuke snorted. "Believe me, girls are just as bad. But we might have to show a bit more skin."

Naruto's gaze trailed over Sasuke's torso as if he could see underneath the navy blue t-shirt. "You look fit enough and all the ladies drool over me. I'm sure it wouldn't be a problem," he said with a confident grin.

"Let's do some trial photos and see how they look," Sasuke suggested, successfully quelling the urge to roll his eyes. "I have access to the school's studio." Even though he highly doubted that this would go anywhere except for talk, it would at least feel like they were doing something useful about their situation.

Naruto's blond eyebrow lifted slightly in question.

"Photography project. I'm focusing on cinematography for my major," Sasuke explained.

"Cool! Maybe we might end up working on the same film one day!" Naruto grinned enthusiastically.

"You're in graphic arts, right?" He had thought he had overheard that correctly.

"Yep! I'm going to be specializing in computer animation and special effects."

Sasuke couldn't help but think it an appropriate field for the other boy since he seemed like the type to enjoy action movies with lots of things blowing up.

"Meet me down at the studio at seven. Wear something either really nice or really ragged, but clean."

"Ragged?"

"Like some old torn up jeans or something like that. I'm sure you've seen those black and white posters of half dressed guys before."

"Yeah, but they're usually dressed like cowboys," Naruto protested. "And no way in hell am I going to do a reenactment of Brokeback Mountain."

Sasuke gave him a half disgusted sneer. "Just be there at seven, moron."

"Geeze, don't get your panties in a wad, bastard. I'll be there."

******  
Seven o'clock rolled around and Sasuke found himself standing in the prepped and ready studio alone. He scowled, telling himself that he shouldn't have expected anything less when the door flew open, almost slamming against the wall.

"Sorry I'm late," Naruto said through his panting breaths. "Got distracted by some course work."

Sasuke stifled the dubious comment that wanted to make its way out of his mouth. He didn't know the other man well enough to make any judgments but Naruto just didn't strike him as the type to get too terribly involved in schoolwork. Then again, he'd been trying to get more funding for a better computer and software earlier.

"I got everything ready to go. Get over here so we can get a look at you through the lens," Sasuke muttered.

Naruto frowned at Sasuke's chilly attitude, but had to admit that he had been late. But the asshole didn't have to look like he had constipation over it.

Sasuke ran a critical eye over the shaggy blond hair that had been bleached even lighter by the California sun, the hints of bronzed skin under the orange muscle tee which was covered by a white button down shirt, the vivid blue eyes which stood out even more when framed by the above combination and the faded, tight button fly jeans.

Naruto squirmed under his scrutiny, his hand reaching up to play with the doubled black cord around his throat from which hung a bluish green stone bracketed by two metallic-looking beads. He walked over to where a plain white drop cloth had been hung as a background which was surrounded by weird umbrella-looking lamps. The other man knelt down behind a rather expensive looking camera and stared silently through it for several moments.

"You'll do," Sasuke finally announced in his typical emotionless way. With the right lighting, the girls would go nuts over the guy. He might even do some black and whites of the guy, he had good coloring for it.

"You know for someone who proposed this whole damn thing, your attitude sucks," Naruto informed him with a scowl as he crossed his arms over his chest.

The sudden flare of flash bulbs almost left him blinded. Naruto blinked a few times as red and white spots floated before his eyes. "Warn me next time, bastard!"

Sasuke spoke over a short, high pitched whine from the camera. "Put your hands on your hips and give me your best seductive look." He blinked a few times as Naruto assumed the pose. "I said seductive as in aloof and mysterious, not lecherous as in drooling over some girl's breasts."

"Screw you! This _is_ my seductive look!"

Sasuke stared at him. "You don't get laid much, do you?"

Naruto shifted his footing uncomfortably. "All the time," he asserted with a slight, unconscious pout.

Lights blinded him again.

"Dammit! Let me get into a good pose before you do that shit!"

"Photography is all about catching the essence of your subject on film," Sasuke said with a slight smirk. "I'm just trying to capture the real you."

Instead of more protesting, Sasuke was startled when Naruto aimed a broad grin at him that lit up his whole face. "Asshole," his subject said affably.

Sasuke quickly pressed his camera button to capture the engaging expression. "Take off the dress shirt," he ordered. "And try to actually look seductive this time."

Sasuke continued to snap pictures as the dress shirt slowly slid off of Naruto's shoulders; his face adopting a more "come hither" type of look rather than an "I'm a pervert going to molest you" type.

Naruto moved under the heat of the lights, assuming various looks and poses as directed by Sasuke. When he brought up the fact that he was starting to sweat a little, the stoic photographer merely pointed out that girls liked sweat. Although Naruto really didn't buy that one since one of his previous girlfriends always complained he stunk whenever he came back from either jogging or hiking.

"Unbutton your pants."

Naruto dropped his current pose in surprise. "What?"

"Unbutton your pants," Sasuke repeated impatiently as he adjusted something on the camera.

Naruto shrugged and began to undo his fly.

Sasuke glanced up to check on Naruto's progress when his eyes widened. "Whoa, stop!" he said, his face heating up in embarrassment.

Naruto glanced up in confusion where he had his fly completely undone and was in the process of pulling it open.

Sasuke tore his eyes aware from the blond thatch at Naruto's pelvis and forced himself to look at the other's face. "I just meant a few buttons. Something to tease with. We aren't doing nudes."

"Oh. No hard core?"

Sasuke's face heated up further at the vocabulary. "No."

"But we'll still get enough hits on the site, right?"

"Yes," Sasuke assured him, hiding his face behind the camera.

"You're the boss."

Sasuke waited until all but the top two buttons were refastened on Naruto's jeans. "Now raise your top up."

Naruto went to pull the hem of his shirt up.

"Seductively," Sasuke bit out irritably.

Naruto rolled his eyes and tried to get his head back into "seductive" mode. All he had to picture was some hot chick in front of him. Maybe that pink dye-job he saw across the square the other day. Nah, he was in the mood for dark hair. Mm, yeah, dark hair, pale skin and lips that would look gorgeous wrapped around his cock.

Sasuke froze behind the camera as Naruto hooked a thumb in his open fly while splaying his fingers across his crotch as his other hand caressed up his stomach, pulling the orange tank with it and revealing a dark swirling tattoo centered about his naval. Abdominal muscles flexed as the blond-haired head tilted back as if in pleasure or the anticipation of it.

There was a long moment of weighted silence before a voice shattered it plaintively. "Take the picture already, bastard. It's hot up here."

TBC


End file.
